Rivalry of lovers
by rabok
Summary: Story is about ash and misty


**Ash and Misty are main character**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

 **After** **losing the finals in kalos league ash travelled back to pallet town.On a way back to his home he came to know that Misty have become the champion of Kanto league .**

 **While** **Inside the Professor oak lab**

Daisy:- Hey you know that ash have returned to pallet town . So misty when you are going to meet your boyfriend?

Misty:- Its not your matter .

Gary:- Wasn't that ashy boy challenging kalos league?

Daisy:- Yes but he lost in the finals.

Gary:- I am surprised how he reached the finals.

Daisy :- why are you saying so ?

Gary :- The way he trains his pokemon is just pathetic. And i am sure he is going to vist you misty.

Misty :-yeah i know. Frankly speaking ash way of training his Pokemon is pathetic like you said gary. He didn't give much time to each of his pokemon and i told him this many times . Brock you have traveled for a long time with him and what do you think about him?

Brock :- He needs to change his strategy.

Misty:- At first i really don't like him and it was because of bicycle that i traveled with him But now...

Ash arrives

Ash:- Hello everyone.

Every body greets ash and Pikachu.

Misty:- So ,how was your journey.

Ash:- It was great champion , congratulations Misty.

Misty:- Thank you so much . It's because of you that i am here ,you helped me to gain confidence and to trust myself.

Ash:- Nah , I didn't do anything.

Gary:- So how was experience in kalos.

Ash:- Yeah i made some **friends** their

who stand by my side and helped me through the kalos journey. With the help of them i managed to reach finals but i lost to one of my friend .

Brock:- Were their cute girls?

Misty:- Brock!!

Daisy:- Hey Ash i would like you to invite for a dinner tonight in cerulean city . Brock and gary will be there too.

Misty :- Ash bring Pikachu too .

Ash:- Sorry but i have to go and i will not able to attend the dinner.

Misty :-But ash ...

Ash leaves the lab.

Brock:- Did he hear you misty , earlier?

Misty :- I don't know.

 **While** **Ash** **in his room was feeling sad after hearing his friends thought about him**

Ash:- Pikachu is my way of training pathetic.

Pikachu grab his trainer try making feel better

 **Next Morning**

Delia Ketchum rush towards ash room.

Delia:- Ash!!!

Ash:- What happened mom.

Delia:-Ash their is news coming from kalos that lumiose city have been attack by Team flare.

Ash rushed towards T.V.

Anchor:- Team flare have used **Ultimate weapon** and lumiose city is destroyed.

Just now we got an update that kalos champion and gym leader have defeated team flare and stop them. whole lumiose city vanished after the attack.Gym leader clemont and his sister , Kalos league winner alain and their friend serena died in the attack. Last time they stoped team flare .

Ash eyes filled with tears .Misty arrived to the ash house to meet him .

Ash:- Why did they do that. Clemont,alain, serena and bonnie .

Ash burst into tears .

Misty:- Ash who are they ?

Delia:- They were ash friends from kalos.They died in the attack.

Ash:- Team flare!!

Ash rushed towards professor oak lab,misty follwed him. Professor oak,gary,daisyand brock was also watching news from kalos.

Ash:- Professor oak , where are my pokemons.

Oak:- Ash what happened. Suddenly you are asking for your pokemon. They are in the back room.

Misty:-Where is ash ?

Brock:- what's the matter, he was in hurry ?

Misty:- In lumiose city ash kalos friend also died .

Gary:- So what he is planning?

Ash Came outside backroom with his pokemon and left the lab in hurry. Misty and others followed him.

Misty:- Hey ash what are you planning?

Ash:- I am going to kalos , to find team flare leader.

Gary:- Do you think that you can defeat him?

Misty:- All gym leader and champion were having difficult to stop team flare . And you think you can defeat them . Ash please think Kalos champion is stronger than you and she could not defeat team flare and you are not too strong.

Ash:- I am weak , this is what you think misty .

Misty :- No ash i don't mean that.

Ash:- If being a champion means strong so why don't you go and defeat team flare.

Misty:-Ash i love you and don't want to lose you .

Ash:- A girl who traveled with me just for her bike loves me , haha are you kidding.

Gary:- Ash you don't have right to hurt her feelings.

Ash:- Don't interfere in the matter it's between me and misty.

Misty:- Ash i really love you.

Ash :- Charizad i choose you.

Charizard comes out if his pokeball

Ash:- Charizard lets go to Vermilion city

Misty:- Wait Ash !

Ash:-Who are you to give me order?

Misty:- No ship will take you to kalos as a champion i will order them not to take you there.

Ash:-from when does a champion have a right to question somebody action.

Misty:- I can , you are a registered trainer from kanto and as a registered trainer you need to have permission from champion.

Ash:- I don't agree on this , i am going to kalos.

Misty:- Sorry but you have lefl me with no choice , Greninja I chose you.

Ash:- So you want to battle . Pikachu i choose you.

 **Pokemon battle starts** Ash:- Pikachu use electroball.

pikachu jumps into the air to use electroball

Misty :- Greninja use water shuriken.

Attack from both the pokemon collided. pikachu fell down on the ground

Misty:-Greninja use cut.

It hit directly to pikachu

Gary:- Misty Greninja is so fast

Ash:- Pikachu are you ok.

pikachu:-pika pika.

Ash:- Pikachu use thunderbolt.

Misty:-Greninja doge It.

greninja easily doge the attack.

Ash :- Pikachu use volt tackle .

misty:-Grenknja use water shuriekn

As Pikachu was gaining speed for volt tackle water shuriken hits pikachu.

Ash:- pikachu no!

pikachu was unable to battle.Ash pickup pikachu

Misty:- Greninja come back. See you are not strong as a champion .

Brock:-Ash take pikachu to professor oak lab , i will heal it.

Misty:- Ash if you didn't stop right now your trainer registration will be cancelled from the league . Ash try to understand that i am always with you and i will help you but don't go to kalos.

Delia:- Ash , misty is right please don't go to kalos .

Ash:- Misty , i don't want you on my side . **I hate you.** Ash threw his trainer card and jump on Charizard . And charizard few high in the air . And soon vanished from others eye. Misty burst into tears .

 **Ash take Pikachu to the pokemon center in cinnibar islands where pikachu was fully healed.** **Inside room in pokemon center .** Ash:- Pikachu we have to fight team flare and to destroy them.

Pikachu:- pika pika.

Ash:- Team flare will have to pay for killing our friends and other people in kalos.Pikachu i do believe in you all and we have to get stronger than any other trainer.

Someone knock the door of ash room.

Officer Jenny:- Ash Ketchum are you inside, champion misty have issued an arrest warrant against you.

Ash:- Misty!!

Ash throws the pokeball

Ash :- Charizard i choose you .

Charizard came out of his pokeball

Ash:- Charizard lets get out of here . Use dragon rage on the wall.

Wall of the room got demolished.

Ash jumps on Charizard back and Charizard fly from cinnabar island.

 **Mean while** **In Ash house** . **Ash mom was crying because her son** **run away.**

Daisy:- Officer jenny of cinnabar island told that they were not able to arrest ash.

Gary:- I think he heard what misty was saying yesterday. And that's why he refuses to come for a dinner.

Misty(with her eyes filled with tears):- It was not the whole truth . yes when i met him i don't like him but after all those traveling i fell in love with him. I didn't travel with him after johto but i loved him and we spend lots of time with each other.

Daisy:- He also loves you misty.He used to call every day and asked about you .we all know that he take your care so much

Misty:- But you didn't see the hatred in his eyes when he left .

 **No trace of ash have been found by police**

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
